1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a program sending controlling apparatus, a program sending controlling method and a program, and more particularly to a program sending controlling apparatus, a program sending controlling method and a program suitable for use with a case where the contents of a program are progressed in accordance with a produced playlist.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a program sending controlling apparatus is utilized in a broadcasting station and so forth. This program sending controlling apparatus successively progresses an item of a program configuration in accordance with a produced playlist also called cue sheet. Here, one program is configured from one or more events, and one event is configured from one or more cues or items.
For example, a news program is configured from such events as an opening roll, a greeting, a top news, politics, economics, sports and a weather forecast in the order of a time series. For example, the sports which is one of events is formed from three cues including an item in which a caster talks results of games, another item in which recorded images are displayed and a further item in which a manner in which a reporter on the spot is interviewing is displayed.
In each cue, various broadcasting-related apparatus such as a camera, a video server and a VTR are controlled in accordance with the playlist to implement sending of program contents in accordance with the playlist. Here, if an apparatus used suffers from some trouble, then this is notified to an operator such as, for example, a technical director of the broadcasting station.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-190596 discloses a technique that a failure or the like of a broadcasting-related apparatus is detected and change of allocation of apparatus is carried out. Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open NO. 2005-101701 discloses another technique that, when an apparatus which sends a broadcasting material detects a failure of an audio channel, a warning screen image is displayed. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-229508 discloses a further technique of an error monitor system wherein an error is detected from information sent from a broadcasting-related apparatus and an error indication is carried out by change of icon display or using a status bar.